Moore von Ykesha
The Moors of Ykesha covers the areas of Norrath previously known as the Rathe Mountains, Innothule Swamp and Brokenskull Rock. While other parts of Norrath saw land swallowed up by the oceans during The Shattering, in the Moors of Ykesha the land was upthrust and now stands impossibly high above the ocean waves. Upon these lofty plateaus the great swamp still exists, as do the towns and splintered factions of the trolls and frogloks. This volatile land has also been invaded by minions of the Void, the shadowpeople and their kin, who have nefarious plans for the entire planet. Lore Firmroot Moot is one of three outposts staffed by the organization that calls themselves the Survival Accord. This alliance represents members from both Grobb and Tupta who believe it's more important to ally together and fight against the Brokenskull, the Ykeshans, and the Thullosians than it is to maintain historical enmities. Captain Lip Marrsquire works closely with Shaman Skullcleave to lead the organization in their task. Not long ago they were unceremoniously joined by a third party, the crew of the Skystrider, which crashed into the side of Firmroot Moot, to the great embarrassment of Captain Cogglespot and the expedition leader, who they only refer to as "the Great Morsley". Nobody has yet been willing to tell me what is great about him. Some of the gnomish tinkers have constructed an innovative contraption to transport people around the Moors. They are testing one now which so far can fly a single passenger from the Firmroot Moot up to the overhanging cliff above, where there is a save of boarfiends they've been investigating. Sissili and her ratonga assistant Pirdy pressed me to try it, but while it seems to carry the weight of a gnome safely, I am not sure about an ogre's bulk. I prefer to use more traditional methods of transport. :- Excerpts from Notes on the Survival Accord, by Mug Geography The Shattering has left the Moors of Ykesha thrust up high above the surrounding ocean, in a series of isolated plateaus. Travel between the plateaus cannot be done on foot. It is necessary to use the travel services listed below to move between the major regions of the zone. This zone is connected to the rest of Norrath by an airship that runs between and The Sinking Sands. Travel Balloon Pads are the quick way around the Moors of Ykesha. You'll need to "discover" them before you can use them. The quest Ship Out is handy for this! Balloons pads are located at the following locations: * - the hub for most balloon routes * - another hub * * * * * * Guk - one-way only * - one-way only * Dropship Beach to - for those who accidentally fall from the landing zone In addition, Sokokar posts are found throughout the zone. Those who have earned a sokokar mount from Kunark can unlock these routes. Maps Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Anchor of Bazzul | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |- | Obelisk of Ahkzul | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |- | The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |- | The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |- | The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |- | Palace of Ferzhul | 80 | Group | Instance | 90 minutes |} Raids ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Typical Duration |- | Ykesha's Inner Stronghold | 80 | 4 Groups | 90 minutes |- | Palace of the Ancient One | 80 | 4 Groups | 90 minutes |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Sinking Sands | 45-55 | Northeast (across the Gunthak Flow) | via airship from |} Quests See the Moors of Ykesha Timeline. ! Quest Hub ! Level Range ! Notes |- | | 76-77 | Starting location |- | | 76-78 | |- | | 78-79 | |- | | 79-80 | Begin with Making an Ally of Grobb |- | | 79-80 | Begin with Endear Oneself to Tupta |- | | 79-80 | |- | | 79-80 | |} Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Jarsath-Einöden | 75-80 | Kunark | Another great zone for quests and instances |} fr:Moors of Ykesha